A New Start for Becca Calloway
by vycharmed04
Summary: Crossover idea for CIC and ER. What will happen when the president's daughter starts to work in the ER in Chicago?
1. Introduction

**Commander In Chief/ ER Crossover Story **

September 10, 2006

**Introduction **

Mac is the beginning of her second term as president, she has made Jim her VP and Nathan is no longer the Speaker of the House. He left his position after he suffered a minor stroke. Rod became Mac's Chief of Staff once again after she appointed Jim as her VP.

Horace and Becca are 23 years old. Amy is turning 14 years old. Amy is quiet and studious and is just beginning her second year of high school at the same school that Becca and Horace attended. She feels as she has a lot to prove because of her older siblings and that she is the daughter of the president.

Horace went to Duke University on a Basketball scholarship and is about to finish his third year up. He will begin Law school within the next year. Becca attended a local college in Chicago and is beginning her first year at a medical school. She wants to become an ER doctor. She begins her second year residency in County General Hospital, where she becomes quick friends with Neela, Abby, and Sam.

Story is set before and during season twelve of ER. Gallant has passed on and Ray tries to advance his feelings for Neela. All the characters are the same as the always were in the show.


	2. Amy's First Day

**A/N: A reviewer had asked if Amy skipped a grade at some point. It was a typo and I meant to say that she would be entering her first year of high school, sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Commander In Chief or ER, just the characters that I have made up. **

**Chapter 1**

**Early Morning**

**Washington DC, White House **

Mac paced around her office with a cup of coffee in her hand. It was the day after Labor Day and her youngest daughter would be entering her first year of high school. She knew that her youngest daughter wasn't much like her other daughter and she wouldn't have to worry about her as much as she did with her other daughter. Becca had been kind of rebellious in high school and made her mom worry. She didn't have to think twice about that with Amy.

"Ma'am," Vince said as he entered the room.

"Yeah, Vince," Mac answered.

"Your daughter is waiting for you outside," he said.

"Thanks," she said.

Amy walked into the office and gave her mom a hug. Mac could tell that her youngest daughter was nervous about this.

"Mom, do I have to go," Amy asked her mother.

"Of course you have to go to school," her mother answered her,

"I have no friends there and I feel as if I have to prove myself at that school," Amy told her mother.

"Why do you feel that way, honey?" Mac questioned her.

"Because Horace was so good at everything and Becca was …" Amy trailed off.

"Well, your not Horace and your certainly not your sister and for having to prove your self at that school don't worry about it," Mac comforted her daughter.

"Are you ready?" Rod peaked his head into the office and asked his daughter.

"I guess I am," Amy said. She gave her mother a quick hug and walked out of her mother's office and joined her father and walked toward the limo to take her to the school. She was joined by her secret service agent and gave her father a kiss on the cheek and hop into the limo with her.

Her agent, Natalie, had been assigned to Becca shortly after Joan had left so Amy had felt comfortable with her. She also felt that she would only need one agent since the shock of a female president had worn off a little bit since the twins had gone to the school.

The limo pulled up to the front of the school. Still with her being the youngest, Calloway to enter the school there was still press everywhere around the school. There had been newspaper articles that had tried to compare the youngest Calloway sister to her older sibling. This had only made Amy more nervous and it was a little awkward to enter high school with flashes going off in your face. Amy tried to ignore the cameras as she and her agent walked out of the limo and headed toward the office to pick up her schedule.

_This is going to be a long day_, Amy thought to her self. But it wasn't quite as long as Becca's day was going to be.


	3. Becca's Fresh Start

**Chapter 2 **

**Morning**

**Chicago, Becca's Apartment **

Becca walked into the bathroom and began to brush her teeth. She shared this small apartment with her roommate that she had met in college. They quickly became good friends and found the small apartment they could share. Today, they would both begin their ER internship at County General Hospital. They both wanted to become ER doctors and they were in their first year of medical school. Becca had done the first year of her internship at another local hospital in the area, but than quickly transfer because the high caliber of doctors that worked at County. She knew if she worked at County she could probably get a job anywhere else in the state.

"Are you ready?" Becca called to her roommate, Claire, who was currently sitting in the kitchen eating some cereal.

"As soon as you are," she replied, "Aren't you a little nervous about this job, Becca?"

"Just a little," Becca replied walking out of the bathroom.

"What's your mom think about it?" Claire asked.

"I think my mom has her concerns for me, but she has a lot more on her plate than to worry about me," Becca said.

"That's a good point," Claire said.

"Well, let's go," Becca said. The two grabbed their coats and walked out of the small apartment that they shared. The snow quickly began to fall on them as they walked out onto to the side walk. They walk to the train station and get on. They were at the hospital within twenty minutes and walked into the ER. They walked up to the front desk to see Jerry handing Abby a sheet of doctor's orders as she walked off.

"Do you know where we can find a doctor?" Claire asked, "We're the new med students."

Two other male students walked in and stood behind Claire and Becca. They all seemed a little nervous to start this job.

"I'll get a doctor for you," Jerry said as he walked out and into the doctor's lounge.

He walked into to see that Kovac was sitting at the table reading the paper and Neela was sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee.

"Guys, the new med students are here," he said.

"Thanks," Luka said to him as he walked out of the office and back to the admit area.

Becca and Claire stood there and waited until Kovac came to see them. You could see that they were both nervous and a little shocked that no one had notice who Becca was. Becca was quite glad that no one seems to care that she was the president's daughter. She had spent the later part of her teen years trying to get people to stop obsessing that she was the president's daughter, while her twin seemed to enjoy the fact that he was the son of the president.

"Hey, guys, I'm doctor Kovac," Luka began, "Well, since many of you have seen what orientation is and how the hospital works. I'll show you around the ER,"

The students followed Luka around and walked in several of the rooms. They were in quite a lot of shock by how crowded the ER could be.

"Is it always this crowded?" one of the male students asked.

"Sometimes worse," Abby said as she walked up next to Luka.

"This is Dr. Lockhart," Luka introduced Abby, "Becca you will be assigned with Dr. Lockhart and Claire you will be assigned with Dr. Rosgatra, as soon as she returns from break. Luckily for the guys you will be working with me."

"Sounds like fun," one of the male students said.

"Oh… it will be," Luka assured him.


	4. Becca's First Day

**Chapter 3 **

**Becca's First Day **

**County General Hospital; Late Morning **

Becca and Claire walked with Abby into the doctor's lounge. They found Neela sitting at the table reading the newspaper and drinking a cup of coffee. She let out a short yawn and then got up and noticed Abby.

"Since you guys are new and we don't have that many lockers left, you can share," Abby said.

"Sure," Becca said.

"You don't mind, do you," Abby said.

"No, we share everything else," Becca added.

"Well, then it shouldn't really be a problem, will it," Abby said, "Guys, this is Dr. Rosgatra,"

"Hello," Neela stuck her hand out to shake. Claire took it and quickly removed it.

"You will be working with Claire, Neela," Abby said.

"That sounds good," Neela said.

The group walks out of the doctor's lounge and into the admit desk. Jerry hands a sheet to Abby and they walk into to a trauma room. They meet up with Chuny, the nurse in the room.

"You get to experience you first accident. What do we have, Chuny?" Abby asked.

"7 year old with a small head lac," Chuny told Abby.

"Hi," Abby said to the young child that sat on the bed, "I'm Dr. Lockhart and I'll be helping you today. Can you tell me how this happened?"

The child didn't speak. The mother came walking into the room from the bathroom.

"Hi," the mother said.

"I'm Dr. Lockhart," Abby introduced her self to the mother, "Can you tell me how this happened?"

"He got into a fight with his brother," the mother said matter of factly.

"Does this happen often?" Becca asked from the background.

"Not usually," the mother said.

"Can you tell me why you think it happened?" Abby asked.

"The children always get a little bored before I leave for work and my boyfriend comes home. I guess they were fighting over a toy or something," the mother explained.

"We're you not watching them," Becca asked.

"Not thoroughly," the mother said, "but I always have my eye on them, I guess I just went for something in the kitchen and then I heard him scream,"

"Where's his brother?" Becca asked.

"At a friend's house," the mother said.

"Well, lets get this cleaned up and stitched and you'll be out of here," Abby said, "This is Dr. Calloway, she'll be the one putting in the stitches and you'll come back in a week to get them out,"

"Will he have a scar?" The mother asked.

"Just a small one," Becca said.

"Is this your first time doing this," the mother asked.

"At this hospital, yes, but I have done it thousands of times before," Becca assured the mother.

"You got this, right," Abby said to Becca.

"Yeah," Becca said.

"Good, meet me at the admit desk to get their discharge orders when your finished," Abby told her student.

Abby walked out of the suture room and up to the admit desk to find Luka standing their with his two students. The students had looked like they had just seen a ghost. Their hair was messed up and they still had their gloves on.

"Been torturing your students, Luka," Abby said as she walked up to him.

"Nothing any different," Luka responded.

"Well, I have a question to ask you," Abby said.

"Shoot," Luka said.

"What do you say to a mother who wasn't watching her children play and her seven year old son ends up in here with a small head lac," Abby said.

"How do you know that she wasn't paying attention to her children," Luka said.

"She told me," Abby said.

"Well, I call social services and that should help them," Luka responded.

"Thanks," Abby said.

"Anytime," Luka said. Luka walked over to the phone and called social services. Becca remained in the suture room with the small boy and the mother. The mother looked curiously at Becca. Becca had looked familiar to the woman since she started working on her son.

"You look familiar," the mother said.

"Why do say that?" Becca said.

"What did you say your last name was?" she asked intently.

"Calloway," Becca replied.

"You're the president's daughter aren't you," she asked.

"Yeah, why," Becca replied, "Is there something wrong with my mother?"

"No," the mother said, "Can we have the other doctor finish up?"

"Not when I'm in the middle of stitching your son's head up," Becca replied, "It'll leave a bigger scar then intended,"

"I'm not comfortable with you working on my son," the woman said.

"Why? Because Mackenzie Allen's my mother," Becca replied, "I'm nothing like her,"

"I'd just like to have the other doctor work on him," she said.

"Well, okay then, I'll get Dr. Lockhart," Becca told her. Abby walked into the room and noticed that Becca had not finished on her patient.

"What's taking so long in here?" Abby asked her.

"She chose not to have me work on her son," Becca said, "Can you finish the stiches, I have to go to the bathroom,"

"Sure," Abby said as she sat down in the chair and began to finish what Becca had started. Abby had seen her share of weird medical students but this had to be the weirdest. Becca walked out of the suture room and into to the bathroom. She meet up with Claire who had had her fair share of mishaps as well.

"Having fun, yet," Claire said to her friend.

"Tons of," Becca responded. 


	5. Mac Begins to Worry

**Chapter 4 **

**White House, Washington DC**

**President's Quarters**

Mac paced around her bedroom, Rod had yet to return from a meeting and Mac stood in her room wondering about why her youngest daughter had yet to talk to her about her first day of school. She also wondered why her two oldest children had also yet to call her. Horace was away at school and probably concentrating on his schoolwork. Becca probably didn't have the time or energy to call her mother at home, Mac thought to herself. She looked out the window and wondered why these things had yet to happen.

A knock came at the door and Mac went to answer it. It was Amy. Amy stood with her bag over her shoulder and with a red hoodie in other hand. It was remarkable how much Amy looked like Becca and her mother. Already at 14, she had inherited her mother's height and auburn color hair. She was taller than most of her classmates and this made her stand out.

"Hey, can I come in?" Amy asked her mother.

"Of course you can, Honey," Mac said to her daughter, "How was your day?"

"Well, besides the thousands of flashing cameras and video phones, it was fine," Amy said to her mother.

"Oh," Mac responded.

"At first I thought it would be cool to show up to school in a limo, but by the end of the day it was kind of played out," Amy said.

"I guess the press is going to have to get used to having a Calloway at that school again. I'm pretty sure if Becca and Horace made it through you will too," Mac said to her daughter.

"And that's another thing," Amy replied.

"What honey?" she asked her daughter.

"I would think that a lot of people would compare me to Horace and Becca but the press didn't," she said.

"Well, that's good," Mac said.

"You didn't have Kelly tell the press not to do that," Amy questioned her mother.

"No, why would you think that?" she asked her.

"Because you have the power do to that kind of thing," she said.

"Well, I didn't," Mac said to her.

"Well, I have to start homework, apparently being the president's daughter doesn't get you out of doing your history homework," Amy said with slight sarcasm.

"I'm glad you had a good day," Mac said.

Amy walked out of the room and down the hallway and into her room to start her homework. Mac walked out of her room and ran into Vince while walking to her office. She was sure that she would have to do something with the press or attend another meeting. She just really didn't want to at the present moment.

"Hello, ma'am," Vince greeted her.

"What do you have," Mac answered her.

"You seem a little worried, you haven't spoke to Becca or Horace yet have you," Vince answered.

"I would just like to know how their days are," Mac said.

"May I be candid," Vince asked her.

"Go ahead," Mac told him.

"She's an ER medical student in one of Chicago's busiest hospitals and he's out trying to follow in your footsteps. I wouldn't worry too much about them. What do they say, No news is good news," Vince said.

"I've been president for almost four years and I have learned that any news would be better than no news," Mac replied.

"Touché," Vince replied.

They walked into her office to find Jim and Rod disusing something and Kelly sitting in the corner writing something in the tablet. Kelly had started out as Mac's press secutary but after working with her for all of her presidency she had become a close friend to the family.

"You look exhausted ma'am," Kelly said to her.

"Oh, nothing like I was the other day," Mac said.

"She's worrying about her children," Vince asked.

"Oh…I'm sure their fine," Kelly said.

"Yeah, I know but I can't help having this overwhelming fear that something is wrong with one of them," Mac said. She walked over to her desk and sat down, she began to leaf through a folder and asked her husband what was on her agenda. She kept the thought of her older children in her mind and concentrated on her own work. She thought about them constantly and knew that they would call her when they had a minute.


	6. The ER Finds Out

**Chapter 5 **

**A/N: When I stated above that it is Mac's second term, I meant that in this story it is her first full term as president. In the series she had taken the office two years into Teddy Bridges term. **

**Also, for the followers of ER Abby is not pregnant however her and Luka are together. **

**White House, Washington DC. **

**Late Afternoon, Amy's Room **

A week had passed and Amy sat at her desk trying to concentrate on the American History paper that she had due with in a week. The class wasn't her favorite and she had trouble focusing on what she could start the paper with. It was hard enough being the first female president's daughter, let alone she had to write a paper about what she thought of the president and how the American people view Mackenzie Allen. Amy thought to her self that it would be a little hard to write a paper on how she felt about her mother. She of course being her daughter loved her. However, writing a paper on how she thought her mother ran America would be a little hard. And at 14 years of age, how did she know how she felt about American politics. She wasn't even old enough to vote and in four years who knew if her mother would run again.

She stared at the computer screen, trying to focus on her homework. It wasn't really working. Her mind kept wondering about what to do this paper on. A soft knock came at her door and she answered it. It was her dad.

"Hi, honey," Rod said to his daughter. He came over and sat on his daughter's bed and they began to talk.

"Hey, Dad," Amy replied.

"Rough day," Rod asked.

"Yeah…, that's the least of it," she said to her father.

"I know the feeling, honey," he said. He looked over to her computer screen and notice that she had began to type a paper on her the American political system. As far as Amy had gotten was her name and the date and the first sentence which stated, what I think about the American Political system is. He notice that the cursor stood there as it flashed.

"That's a great paper you got started there," Rod said.

"I know," she said to her father, "I don't know what to write,"

"Just start writing," he said.

"What happens if the press gets a hold of it," Amy said

"Well, don't worry about that. I'm sure that Kelly would help sort that out when or if something comes up. Does your mother know that you're writing a paper about her?" Rod said.

"I don't think that it would be a good idea to tell her about it," Amy replied.

"That's good," he said to his daughter, "Well, dinner is ready when you want to come down,"

"Is mom going to be there," Amy asked.

"She might be a little late but she is going to be there," Rod answered.

Rod got off the bed and walked over to his daughter and gave her a quick kiss on the head and headed out of the room. Amy turned off her computer and walked out her room.

**County General Hospital **

**Chicago**

Becca walked out of the bathroom as Claire followed her. She walked up toward the admit desk to see that Abby and Neela were there waiting for their students to explain what had just happened. Ray stood at the admit desk looking curiously at Becca and her friend. He began to notice some of the similarities between her and the president.

"Are you really her daughter?" Ray asked.

"Of course she is," Claire said defending her friend.

"So, do any of you have a problem with this," Becca asked the group as they stood there holding the charts trying to look busy.

"Were to busy around her to worry about little things like that," Abby said, "And as for me, I don't really follow politics that much,"

"I'm from England, so it doesn't really matter to me," Neela added.

"I think it's kind of cool," Jerry said from behind a computer desk.

"Jerry," Abby said.

"Well, it is," Jerry said.

"As long as it doesn't affect your quality of work as a med student than I am fine with it," Luka said as he walked up to the admit desk and handed Sam a chart.

"Well, then lets get back to work," Abby said trying to break some of the tension in the room. Neela and Claire walked off in the other direction as Luka handed them a bunch of charts. Abby grabbed her student as they walked into the lounge. She began to question her student about what had happened. They stood in the doctor's lounge as Becca began to take out a hairbrush and run it through her hair.

"So," Abby began.

"What?" Becca asked.

"Why isn't there a bunch a secret service agents lurking around this place?" Abby asked.

"Oh, that," Becca said.

"Well, yeah, I would expect if you were her daughter there would be loads of people and press lurking around here and there isn't," she said.

"Well, I decided to move away from DC and start a new life," Becca stated, "I wasn't the best student in high school but however I did maintain good grades,"

"Obviously," Abby said.

"So, I heard about the hospital out here and I attended school out here so I could get away from the limelight," Becca told her.

"So, you don't like being her daughter?" Abby asked.

"If your asking if I like her politics, it's a no, but if your asking if I like being her daughter, then yes, of course, she's my mother," Becca explained.

"Okay, then," Abby said, "As long as it doesn't affect your work load then it's cool with me,"

"Sounds good," Becca said as she headed out of the lounge and toward the admit desk where Ray and Jerry stood talking.

"Hey," Becca said greeting the two.

"So, what's it like?" Ray began to ask.

"What's it like, what?" Becca asked confused.

"Being her daughter," Jerry said finishing Ray's sentence.

"As much as I would love to stay and talk about my mother we should get back to work," Becca told them.

"Okay then," Ray said.


	7. AN Sorry!

A New Start for Becca Calloway

**A/N: I noticed that someone stated about Amy's age in the series and how it would correspond with my story. It is a fan fiction story, so for die hard fans of the show think that Amy was eight and the twins were turning 18. Also, Mac did not win reelection and spent more time with her children, she later ran again and won, while Horace and Becca went off to school and Amy started HS. **


	8. Becca Secretly Hopes

**Chapter 6 **

**Becca's Apartment**

**Early Morning**

Claire stirred on the couch out in the living room in the small apartment that the two shared. Claire's boyfriend had stayed the night but had decided to leave in the middle of the night; he knew that the two friends had an early morning and a long day ahead of them. He didn't want to be around in the morning when they had to leave. Becca stood in her room looking out of the window staring at the snow as it came down slowly, the sun had yet to rise but she had to be up for work. She quickly through on some scrubs and pulled her hair back into a bun and walked out into the living room to wake up her friend and put on a cup of coffee.

"Claire, wake up," Becca said as she patted her roommate on the shoulder and Claire stirred.

"Okay, remind me why we decided to become doctors," Claire said sleepily.

"I don't know," Becca said, "a change of scenery,"

"Ha… ha… ha…" Claire said.

Becca laughed slightly and walked over to the counter top and pulled out the coffee machine and began to make some coffee. Claire finally got out of bed and walked over to the counter and grabbed her cup and put some coffee into it. Claire put her coffee cup down on the counter and walked over and into the bathroom, she throw on some scrubs and grab her cup as the friends left their warm apartment.

**County General Hospital **

**Morning **

"Med students with initiative, that's what I like to see," Dr. Pratt greeted the two students as they walked into the hospital.

"Good morning, Dr. Pratt," Claire said as she walked into the lounge and put her purse in her locker. The group was soon greeted by Luka and Abby who was soon followed by Neela. Neela held a cup of coffee as so did Abby. Abby rubbed her eyes as she took her purse off her hip and through her coat and purse into Luka's locker.

"Good morning, Dr. Lockhart," Claire said to her.

"Hello, Claire," Abby said to her, "No, major breakdowns today, I hope,"

"I hope not," Becca said from behind the locker door.

"Are you ready?" Abby said as she walked out of lounge and toward the admit desk. Sam stood there with her young son, Alex. She had been there for a while as Alex sat in a chair trying to concentrate on falling quickly asleep at the admit desk.

"Hey, Sam," Luka said as he walked up to desk, "what are we doing here so early?"

"Trying to get an early start," Sam answered. Alex stood behind the admit desk with his head buried in the book. He tried not to look up as Luka walked over to the desk.

"Say Hi," Sam said as she hit her son playfully on the shoulder.

"Hey," Alex said quietly.

"Some one's not awake this morning," Luka said.

"It's six in the morning I don't think anyone could be this lively this early in the morning," Alex said. He sat back down in the chair and put his down on the desk and began to fall asleep.

"Go in the lounge if you're going to fall asleep," Sam said to him.

"Okay," Alex said as he got up and walked over to the lounge.

"Hey, Alex," Neela said as she walked passed him.

"Hey," Alex replied quietly.

"That was odd," Neela thought to herself. She passed it off; Alex had always been a little weird to her. Neela walked up to the admit desk and met Claire and Becca who had already had a sheet handed to them from Sam.

"So, what do we have, Claire?" Neela asked her student. Abby walked over and saw that Becca had walked into the suture room and began to stitch up the hand of a young male patient. Abby went into the room and noticed that she was doing just fine, this was a lot better than the last time Becca had to stitch someone up.

"You got this, right," Abby asked her student.

"I think I'm fine," Becca said.

"I'll be in the other room when you finish," she said.

"Okay, I'm almost finished anyway," Becca said to Abby. Abby walked out of the room and into the room next to the suture room.

"Well, were all finish, a nurse will come in and have your discharge instructions and tell you what to do," Becca said to the patient.

"Thanks," he said.

Becca walked into the room next to find Abby evaluating a patient. Becca walked up to Abby and notice that she had already finished most of the stuff that you would give a student to do. Abby was good at giving Becca all the easy stuff to do and Becca secretly hoped that she would have something more challenging for her to do. Becca had hoped for a while that there would be something more exciting for her to do, she was bored out of her mind.

She walked around the admit desk as she waited for Abby to finish up with her patient. There wasn't a lot to do and it seemed like it was going to be a long morning. Becca sat down at the desk as Abby walked up to her.

"Did you finish?" Abby asked her.

"Yeah, Sam's in there giving him the discharge info," Becca replied.

"That's good," Abby said. The two walked into the room to see Sam giving him the papers as she walked out.

"Everything's okay with him," Sam said as she walked back to the admit desk to see that Jerry had just walked in. Jerry put his coat on the back of the chair and walked into the doctor's lounge to get a coffee.

Back in the room Abby began to lecture to Becca about something or other but Becca seemed to block it out or something else like that. She chose not to listen to the remedial things that Abby had her do. She wanted to do something more exciting than suturing up cuts and bandaging ankles so an attendee could get to do the cast. She secretly hoped that something exciting would happen soon. Becca had no idea how close that exciting felling would be coming. Horns blared and lights flashed on and off as several ambulances enter the ambulance bay. Secretly Becca was happy that something major was about to happen.


	9. Amy's Escape Plan

**Chapter 7 **

**White House, Washington DC **

**Amy's Room **

Amy walked into her room after dinner and threw off her hoodie placed it on the bed. She had dodged another bullet with her mother and father. As if being the president's daughter wasn't enough she had to dodge her mother's constant and not to mention annoying questioning of how her day was. She couldn't think of any other way to answer her mother's questions. She answered them in the typical teenaged way, "Fine".

Amy had managed to make some friends at the school after joining the swim team. Many of her friends would think that she would want to join student council or something with politics considering who her mother was. Amy stated that she wanted to stay as far away as she could from politics. Her brother, Horace, was the only one who seemed to like the limelight of being the president's son. Becca had gone into medicine and much like her sister that is what she wanted to do as well. Amy just didn't know what field of medicine she wanted to go into.

The few phone conversations that she did have with Becca were often cut short because she was in some kind of rush and was being hurried by the ER. Amy was quite sure that she didn't want to follow in Becca's footsteps and become an ER doctor. She was only a freshmen and she was already thinking of ways she could get out of her mother's limelight and focus on something she liked.

Amy turned on the computer and saw that she had a message from her friend a friend that was also on the swim team.

Hayley0792 says: Want to go out?

AmySwimmer says: Can't.

Hayley0792 says: Why?

AmySwimmer: Secret service will hunt me down. They already learned all the tricks with my brother and sister.

Hayley0792: Well, there not here anymore and I was just thinking about going to the movies. It's not like were selling drugs or anything.

AmySwimmer: Well, okay. Meet me at the school in twenty.

Hayley0792: Good job, Amy. See you there.

Amy placed a pillow in her bed and snuck out the window and landed firmly on the ground. It wasn't like her to break the rules but her parents were most likely going to be in meetings all night and they wouldn't go into her room at all. She was happy that she was doing something that was a whole lot more fun than sitting in her room all night. Amy meet her friend at the school and noticed that nothing had happened, it had seemed as if she had gotten off the hook with out any one noticing her.

"Well, that was close," Amy said to her friend.

"I'm sure glad you came," Hayley said to her friend.

"Me, too it was getting boring in my room. Are you sure this is going to work? Someone is bound to notice that I'm out without an agent tracking me down," she said.

"Stop being cautious, Amy," she said back to her, "It's time to do something rebellious and I'm sure going to a movie won't hurt a bit."

"Well, that's a good point, no one has noticed me so far," Amy say.

"See, stop worrying and nothing will go wrong," Hayley said as the entered the movie theater.

**County General Hospital **

**Chicago**

The ambulance bay was full with commotion. It was mid afternoon and so far for the boring day that Becca had had this was probably going to be the highlight of her day or maybe her whole medical career to this point. She hadn't seen much of her friend, Claire, at work since they seemed to be in two different ends of the hospital at the time. Neela was a bright person and unlike Abby seemed to give her student harder jobs then bandaging up ankles and suture cuts up.

Claire and Becca passed each other in the hallway as Sam passed them on the side. She threw trauma gowns to both of the students and they walked into the ambulance bay. Becca was happy that she didn't have to end up watching the board as all the exciting cases came in. She was actually going to be a part of something.

"Where the hell is Abby?" Sam shouted.

"She was in the suture room the last time I was with her," Becca shouted back at her.

"Well, we need an attending. Your just students and I am a nurse. Get Kovac or Pratt," Sam shouted.

Claire ran back into the hospital frantically. Her trauma gown already drenched in blood and the look on her face said panic. Claire couldn't help but feel that way too. She ran back to the admit desk to notice that neither Pratt nor Kovac standing there. She was greeted by a nervous looking Jerry and even more panic looking Chuny.

"We need and attending out there," Claire said to the people at the admit desk, "its hell,"

"Kovac is already in a trauma and I can't find Pratt," Chuny stated to her. Chuny had seen her share of trauma's and had been in almost all of them as a nurse.

"We need someone," Claire yelled.

"Hurry up, Claire!" Becca yelled back through the doors.

"I'm here," Pratt stated as he walked out of the lounge and threw on the trauma gown that Chuny gave him, "Leave for two seconds and look what happens. Where's Kovac?"

"In a trauma already," Chuny informed him.

"What is it a full moon or something?" Pratt joked.

"Get the hell out here now," Sam yelled back through the doors.

"Okay," Pratt yelled back as he walked out of the door, "What do we have?"

"Looks like he was fishing and fell into the water and no one noticed him until hours later," Sam said as the EMT handed her the sheet.

"Why is he all cut up?" Claire asked.

"That is a good question. Something we can find out later if we can get him better," Pratt stated.

They walked through the doors to the ER. They pushed the gurney through the already crowded hallway as Pratt asked what was open. Chuny stated that trauma 2 was open. They rushed the badly injured man into the room and began to work on him. Becca had gotten what she secretly wished for and now she just hoped that she could find Abby or Neela to help them out a little bit. She had to admit that she was happy that she was in a trauma but she was a little nervous at the time.


	10. Amy Gets Caught

**Chapter 8 **

**County General Hospital **

**Chicago**

**A/N: For the ER readers of this story, Pratt is an attending. If you haven't gotten that point and Kerry is still in the show, despite the recent dismissal of her character on the show. I just haven't figured out a way to put her in my story. **

Abby rushed into the room and threw on a trauma gown that Sam threw her. She immediately saw the blood and the mass trauma that had happened in there. Neela quickly followed behind her holding her hands close together. Neela had been up on the surgical field trying to get an internship up there. She had always had an interest in surgery she just didn't know how to go about it. She was questioning herself and her motives just like she always had of rather or not if she wanted to be an ER doctor any longer. She liked the people down her and for about four years she had become great friends with many of them. She had gone from being a shy but studious and very smart med student to a very intelligent doctor. She just wanted a change of pace.

"What are you doing?" Abby yelled at her.

"Nothing," Neela said.

"That's right, now get on a gown and help us out a little bit," Pratt yelled at her, "your student sure as hell doesn't know what she is doing."

"Hey, I do know what I'm doing," Claire said standing over Abby's shoulder watching her administer drugs to the patient to stop the bleeding. Becca stood behind the patient pumping a bag to assist the breathing. There was a shortage of nurses that day and Chuny was in the trauma with Kovac. Becca secretly prayed that everything would be alright with this patient as she continued to pump the bag.

**White House **

**Oval Office, Late Evening **

Mac sat in her office typing quietly on the computer. She sat wondering what her older children were going through at the moment. She had thought that Amy was up in her room writing her report but she didn't know that her daughter had escape and managed to make her way to the school.

Rod entered the office and walked over to his wife and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, honey, do you know where Amy is?" he asked.

"She should be in her room," Mac answered him.

"I was just up there she wasn't in her room," he told her.

"Well, where would she be," she asked.

"I really don't know," he answered, "I'll check around and see if I can find her. I don't think she would have left without telling us."

"Okay," Mac said. Rod walked out of the office and began to walk around the main floor. He bumped into Kelly as she was walking to meet Mac.

"Have you seen, Amy?" Rod asked.

"Not lately, check her room," Kelly said barely looking up from the notepad she was holding.

"Okay thanks," Rod said to her. Rod continued to walk around the main floor in his panic search for his youngest daughter.

**DC Movieplex**

**Late Evening **

Amy and her friends stood outside of the movie theater waiting to go in. They had thought of ways of disguising Amy from any person who wanted to know. Hayley gave her a beanie hat and Amy threw it over her head to hide her bright auburn hair that look so much like her mother's. They couldn't do much about Amy being about five foot nine. It was going to be kind of hard to hide the fact that she was so tall at a very young age.

Shanti threw makeup on her and they walked into the movie theater.

"I'm amazed no one noticed you," Shanti said as they walked up to the ticket stand.

"Don't say anything, yet," Hayley said.

"You sure do know how to ruin stuff don't you," Shanti said.

They walked up to the ticket counter and got tickets to the newest movie. They got the tickets and walked into the movie theaters hands full of popcorn and treats. They found some seats in the back and sat down and began to enjoy the ten minutes of previews that they would have to go through before seeing the movie. The movie finally began as an usher began to walk through the aisles checking tickets of the moviegoers. He got to Amy's row and asked her for the ticket.

"Your Amy Calloway, aren't you?" he said. Amy gulped she had been caught.


	11. Amy's Punishment

**Chapter 9 **

**DC MoviePlex**

**Late Evening **

"Will you follow me," the usher said quietly as not to bother the other patrons in the movie theater.

Amy picked up her purse of the ground and nudges Shanti on the shoulder and told her to come with her. Amy followed the usher into a quiet side office as he began to call her parents. Shanti nervously shook her leg as Amy began to text her older brother hoping to get an answer from him. Shanti still sat their texting someone that only God knew what she was doing. Amy thought to her self how much trouble that she would be in. She not only manages to sneak out of her room, she had managed to go to the movie theater with out any secret service agent on her tail. It was quite amazing that she had gotten an hour and half into the movie before someone noticed her.

"Someone is coming to get you," the usher said sternly to Amy.

"Okay," Amy said without even looking up.

"As for you," he said looking at Shanti, Hayley had been in the bathroom when this had happened, "You can call your parents and tell them to pick you up,"

"Thanks," Shanti said. Shanti turned around and looked and Amy. She gave a glare that only friends could give each other.

"Thanks a lot, Amy," Shanti said.

"For what," Amy said.

"Getting us in trouble," Shanti said angrily.

"It's not like I meant to do it. I did tell you that I had a bad feeling about this," Amy said to her friend.

"Okay," Shanti said to her.

"Your ride's here," the usher said to Amy. Amy picked up her purse and walked out of the small office and into the secret service van that had come to pick her up. The driver offered Shanti and a shocked returned Hayley a ride and they hopped in. Amy was now nervously twitching her thumbs as the long quiet drive awaited for them. The driver drove Shanti and Hayley off at their respective houses and continued to drive Amy home to her angry parents. Amy could only think of what punishment lay ahead of her when she got home.

She arrived home and walked up to her room and threw her hoodie over the desk chair and flopped down on her bed. Kelly walked into her room and told her to meet with her mother in her office. Amy nervously got off of her bed and walked slowly down to her mother's office. She only prayed that her parents would be lenient on her.

Amy gave a quick knock at her mother's office door and was told to come in. Amy only hoped that her mother would not yell at her.

"Amy," Mac started.

"Yes," Amy said nervously.

"Why did you decide to go out with any secret service with you?" she said sternly.

"Uh…" Amy said not wanting to answer her mother's question.

"Answer the question," Mac continued.

"I was bored and I wanted to get out of my room. You and dad were busy and I was bored," Amy tried to defend her self.

"Well, that's no excuse to not ask us," she said, "You could of ask Kelly or Vince to help you out."

"I know," Amy said quietly.

"Well, don't let it happen again. As for now you're grounded for two weeks and except for going to school you can not go anywhere else," Mac said to her daughter.

"Okay," Amy said as she walked out of her mother's office and up to her room to sit and wallow in what she had done. It was going to be a long two weeks.


	12. Becca's First Trauma

**Chapter 10 **

**Chicago, County General Hospital **

Sam rushed into the trauma room to see Becca pumping the bag furiously and Claire watching every move that Abby made. Sam rushed over to help Becca with the pumping as soon as Becca moved off the bag. Becca was glad that she had some relief of what was happening. As for Sam, she kept pumping the bag furiously to try and get the patient to breathe on his own. Abby directed Becca to see what was happening in the other trauma room while Claire and Neela seemed to have all the help that they need in that trauma.

Becca walked through the trauma room doors and into a even more chaotic scene, even more blood was thrown across the room and it looked like the had been a war that had happened in that room.

"What are you doing in here?" Kovac asked quickly, "I thought you were helping in the other trauma,"

"Dr. Lockhart told me to come in here," she said back to him.

"Well, if that is what she wants, then come and help," Luka said back to her. Becca threw on a gown and put on gloves and assisted with the trauma. She was finally excited that she had seen something other than suturing head lacs and lacerations on small children and telling patients that they could wait in the waiting room. Although she had gotten her wish, she was feeling a little rushed at the present moment.

"Do you know how to do a chest tube?" Luka asked quickly.

"Yes, but it'll be my first one on a live person," Becca said.

"Well, there's a first time for every time, just be careful and try not to kill him. I'll guide you through it" he said.

"Okay," Becca said nervously as she began to slide the tube underneath the collarbone and listened contently through all the beeps and outside noises in the ER.

"You're doing great," Luka said to her.

"What," Becca said in great concentration.

"You're doing great," he repeated to her.

"Thanks," Becca said as she finished up the chest tube.

"Well, I think that's all we can do for now," Luka said as the heart monitor in the back continued to beep monitoring the patients heartbeat. The patient laid still on the gurney as Luka and Becca walked back to the admit desk. Chuny followed behind them as Luka told her to notify the family of the trauma and get them in to see the family member.

"Well, that was your first trauma," he said to her.

"I guess you can say that, but I didn't assist my teacher," Becca said.

"Well, you did what she told you to do, do you?" he said.

"Well, yes," Becca said.

"Welcome to County General, Dr. Calloway," Luka said.

"Thanks," Becca said, "What do I do know,"

"Wait for instructions from Dr. Lockhart," he said as he walked out with Chuny who had located the family of the patient.

**Washington DC, White House **

**Amy's Room **

She sat staring at the wall full of posters and the computer screen flashing scenes of her friends holding medals that they had won at local swimming meets. Pictures of her mother and father and older siblings flashed next on the screen. Amy got up and quickly hit a button to get rid of the screen saver. A message appeared on the screen, you have one new message, reply needed. Amy decided to hit the button and see who was online.

Hayley0792: How bad did your mom give it to you?

AmySwimmer: Two weeks.

Hayley0792: Wow, that's bad. You think Shanti will ever talk to you again.

AmySwimmer: Why do you say that?

Hayley0792: She was pretty pissed that you got her in trouble.

AmySwimmer: I know.

Hayley0792: Well, I hope she isn't. Are you allowed to come to the meet on Friday, right?

AmySwimmer: Yeah, I hope so. Swimming is about the only thing that will take me out of this boredom.

A soft knock came at the door and Amy immediately said goodbye to her friend and turned off her screen saver. She was in fear that her mother would catch her doing something that she wasn't supposed to be doing.

"Come in," Amy said quietly. Her mom softly opened the door and peered her head in the door and came in.

"Doing homework, I hope," Mac said to her daughter.

"Uh… yeah," Amy said the first thing that came into her mind at the time.

"That's good, honey," she replied.

"Uh… mom, I have a question," she hesitated to ask her mother.

"What?" she said.

"Can I go to the swim meet on Friday?" Amy asked her mother hoping that she would say yes.

"Sure, honey, but your coming home right after it," Mac said to her youngest daughter. Amy leaped off the chair and gave her mother the biggest hug that she could ever give. She was so happy that she was finally getting out the room that she had been sentenced to for what seemed like an eternity.


	13. Amy Knows Something

**Chapter 11 **

**Chicago, County General Hospital **

Claire walked out of the trauma room and ripped off the trauma gown that Sam had thrown at her earlier. She walked up to the admit desk and grabbed a chart off the counter and walked into the waiting room and called the name out. A man in his late twenties got up out of the seat and held the hand of his young daughter while holding his hand up against his chest, trying to clutch the ice pack that the triage nurse had given him.

"What happened here?" Claire asked as she walked them in a curtain area and pulled the curtain shut for privacy.

"We were at a softball game and I got hit by the ball," the man began to say.

"Were you playing?" Claire asked him.

"Yeah," he said.

"And it bruised up this badly," she asked.

"Yeah," he continued to ask.

"How long ago did it happen?" she asked.

"About a half an hour," he said.

"Okay, well, we'll have to take you back to x-ray. She can't come into the room with you. I'll take her into the family room if that's okay," Claire said to him.

"Will you stay with her?" the man asked.

"I can't, but I'll have someone stay with her," Claire responded to the man's request.

"That sounds fine," he said.

"Thanks, someone will be in soon to take you to x-ray," Claire said as she exited the room. She passed Becca in the hallway on her way to the admit desk. They both eyed each other and walked into the lounge to grab a cup of coffee.

"So, how was your first trauma?" Claire asked her friend.

"Better than what she had me doing before that accident," Becca said.

"So, your saying that you were expecting that trauma was coming," Claire said.

"In a way, yeah," Becca said, "It was a lot more exciting that stitching up children's heads and explaining discharge information to patients,"

"I thought that was a nurse's job," Claire said.

"Well, it is, but Dr. Lockhart thought that I would be better at doing it," Becca said, "She hasn't been the same since that incident with the mother and child a couple days ago. I think I'm going to give my family a call."

"Well, that's good," Claire said, "Is your shift almost over?"

"Yeah, in a couple hours," Becca said.

They walked out of the lounge and threw their cups into the trashcan on the way out of the lounge. They continued to walk to the admit desk to find their respective doctors standing and waiting for them. Neela and Abby had a concerned look on their face.

"Should we be scared?" Claire whispered to her friend.

**White House **

**Washington, DC **

Amy threw her hoodie over her shoulder and grabbed her book bag and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to see her parents both sitting at the table. Amy didn't know whether to be scared or elated that both her parents were there at the same time. Mac was always busy doing something or other and Rod was always too busy as well, so to see both of them at the breakfast table was a little bit scary.

"Should I be scared," Amy said as she entered the kitchen.

Rod began to chuckle and the sound of his daughter's voice. He did have to admit that Amy did have to know that something was going on. She just didn't know what.

"No, honey," Rod said as Amy sat down at the table.

"We just wanted to have breakfast together," Mac began.

"Are you sure I'm not in trouble?" Amy asked her parents curiously.

"Yes, were sure," Mac said confidently.

"Okay…" Amy said cautiously as she walked to the refrigerator to grab a glass of orange juice and a glass out of the counter and sat down at the table with her parents. She looked at them both nervously as she grabbed a bagel from the middle of the table and put it on her plate. This breakfast was far from normal and she couldn't wait for one of them to talk.

"What's going on?" Amy asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Rod asked his daughter.

"Well, your rarely at breakfast and dad your usually still in bed so are you going to tell me what is going on," Amy said trying to get what her parents didn't want to tell her out of them.

"Nothing, is going on, we just wanted to have breakfast together," Mac said to her daughter.

"Is there something wrong with that," Rod said to Amy.

"Oh… okay," Amy replied slowly and began to eat her bagel. In the back of her mind she knew something was up and she was going to get it out of them. She walked over and grabbed her bag that sat on the table and began to walk out of the kitchen.

"So, I'll see you guys at the swim meet tonight," Amy said assuring that both her parent would be at the meet.

"Sure, honey," Rod said as his daughter began to walk out of the kitchen and out to the limo that waited to bring her to school. Amy was excited about the meet but a little scared about what she would find out about what her parents had to tell her. It had been a while since the family had heard from Horace and most conversations that were with Becca were about five minutes in length and she would rush you off the phone because she had an emergency and couldn't talk for that long.


	14. Confortation

**Chapter 12 **

**Chicago, County General Hospital **

Becca and Claire walked up to the desk and saw their respective doctor's standing at the admit desk. Becca admitted to herself that she was a little scared of what was about to happen. The ER had calmed down and little was happening, and what was happening was already being done by the nurses and the few patients had been seen and were being given discharge information from their nurses. Chuny and Sam stood in the room where the man had gotten hit by a softball and were given him a splint and some painkillers and told them to come back in a week to have it rechecked.

"Should we be scared," Becca said as the came to the admit desk. The look of concerned had disappeared from Neela and Abby's faces and they seemed shock that they would think that they were in trouble.

"Oh, no why would you think that?" Abby said.

"I don't know, maybe the way you were staring at us a couple of minutes ago," Claire said.

"Don't be so worried," Neela said, "we just wanted to say that after the hectic trauma that had come in we glad the way that you handled it,"

"You are," Becca said surprised, "You pushed me off into another room and told me to help Dr. Kovac,"

"And you yelled at me," Claire said toward Neela.

"Well," Abby started, "I'm glad the way you two handle the trauma,"

"Well, that's a start," Claire stated as she looked toward Neela.

"Should I expect an apology from either one of you?" Becca asked.

"Well, not exactly right now, but you do deserve one," Abby began to admit.

It wasn't like them to be like this toward two new medical students. Neela began to think back on the time that she was a new medical student and how unaware she was and what she wanted to do. She hadn't been quite sure that her family would of accepted her as a doctor and she didn't want to put that impression on the new students that seemed to be doing so much better.

"Let's focus on some patients," Dr. Kovac stated as he walked up to the admit desk and handed the students some charts. The confortation ended as everyone walked away from the desk and continued to work on some new patients.


	15. Becca's Call Home

**Chapter 13**

**Washington DC, White House **

Mac quietly paced around her office as she wondered why her oldest daughter had yet to call her. She had heard from Horace earlier that day as he called to wish Amy luck on her swim meet. It was unusual to get a call from one twin and not the other, but Mac had yet to hear from Becca. She assumed that Becca was busy and didn't have the time to call her. Although, it was a little depressing and upset that she had to wait for a call from her but she brushed it off and continued with her day.

Kelly entered the room with a clipboard in one hand and her cell phone in the other. It wasn't unusual to see her this way as she had entered with Rod. They were often seen together.

"Are you busy?" Rod asked his wife as he entered her office.

"No," Mac said quickly back to him.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked, Mac store blankly back at her husband, "Amy's swim meet, remember,"

"Oh…" she said as he answered him.

They walked out of the office as Kelly followed behind them. Kelly was off for the rest of the night and Amy had invited her to the swim meet as well as her parent's.

**County General Hospital **

**Chicago **

Becca walked out of the doctor's lounge as she threw on her coat and began to walk out of the hospital, Claire had already left and somehow forgot to tell her friend that she was doing so. It was bad enough that Becca had to stay a little later than her but for her to leave her was weird. Maybe she just had a bad day, Becca thought to her self as she walked out of the hospital and down to train station to leave. It had been a rough day and Becca looked forward to relaxing at home.

The walk home wasn't anything different to Becca as she put her key into the lock and began to walk up the stairs. The stairs never seemed to end and she was happy once she got to her room and threw her lab coat on the back of her chair and walked down the stairs. Nothing had seem to change between her and her roommate they were still cordial to one another and tried to work together as much as they could. Becca thought this would probably be the most appropriate time to call her mother as busy as she was and her mother was probably busier.


End file.
